


Unison

by FanficVirgin



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficVirgin/pseuds/FanficVirgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Mary Sue meets Richard Armitage at an industry event. Starts off fluffy, changes to tingly, and ends up dirty. You can imagine. (Might be continued if demanded...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my AO3 pseud suggests, I am a fanfic virgin. I am humbly offering you my first foray into fanfic which was written in a mad frenzy late one night, all in one go, as a reaction to a song I had heard. Due to the late hour, the writing became rather smutty. I am stunned at what has been born out of my imagination, tbh...   
> Since this is my first work of fanfic, it is un-beta-ed, so I hope you'll forgive me any typos, grammar mistakes and plot problems. I'd be delighted if you left comments on it - I can only learn, I suppose.

“Ahhh!” The door to the small smoking area at the back of the function room closed with a soft thud as he stepped out. He stretched his back discreetly and politely nodded at me when he noticed me standing at the balustrade. Despite the darkness, only partly illuminated by candles lit in jars and dotted along the balustrade, I recognised him immediately. _Oh famous actor, heartthrob, big female following, known as a true gentleman and very private person._ His height and slim build identified him as the centre of attention of the function he had just escaped from. One of those industry events that you are obliged to go to – to mingle, to show your face, see and be seen. Peppered with minor and major celebrities who were vying for attention from the assembled media. He hadn't been vying at all and yet in the room it had seemed as if he had drawn all the attention to him, unintentionally. I knew him, of course, from the telly and from his latest blockbuster film.

 “Peaceful out here”, he said, politely, again, to break the initial awkward silence that develops as a newcomer enters a smoking area. I nodded and pulled out another cigarette from the half-smoked pack, lighting it fumblingly in the breeze. “Yes, it's an escape hatch from the madness”, I ventured softly. He hadn't yet looked at me, but turned around, almost as if in surprise that someone had actually heard him speak. He smiled. “Not too fond of those events, either, are you?” I shook my head vigorously. “This is one of the occasions I am actually glad I am a smoker – and have a good excuse for vanishing every once in a while.” He nodded, and wistfully glanced at the cigarette in my hand. I noticed his bashful and longing gaze at the cigarette. “Would you like one?” I waved the black pack of Marlboros at him. He hesitated. “I probably shouldn't...” I looked at him questioningly. “I usually don't smoke in public”, he hastened to explain. “Ah, well”, I smiled, “I am hardly the public. What happens in the smoking area, stays in the smoking area!” He gave a muffled laugh. “Yeah, right. If I may...?” My nod was affirmative. The pack of cigarettes changed into his hands. He fumbled with the pack to get a cigarette out and then lit it with the lighter I offered him, and took a deep drag of smoke. “Ahhhh”, he sighed again, taking the cigarette from his lips, grasping them between his thumb and two fingers. “These feel different... What are they?” “Marlboro touch. Just slimmer than the usual Lights. They give you the illusion of smoking less.” He chuckled. “They are really slim, yeah”, he said. - _Just like you!_ I thought to myself and stifled a giggle.

 The cigarette looked a bit too small for him. He seemed to think the same because he nervously fiddled with it, placing it back against his lips to take a deep drag, inhaling the smoke through his open mouth. I found myself mesmerised watching him. Something about the slender, manly fingers of his large hand around the minute cigarette was almost touching to observe. The way he inhaled the smoke was almost erotic – as if he was breathing in his lover's scent. - Lucky cigarette to be touching those lips, I thought. Thin though they might have looked, they puckered so softly and tenderly around the cigarette butt. - _I wonder how..._ \- I didn't finish the thought but angrily reminded myself that not everything a handsome man did had to have an erotic meaning. _I wish I could switch off this annoyingly erotic stream of consciousness._

 “So, what brings you to this event?”, he settled his back against the balustrade and looked at me, keen on filling the companionable smoker's silence with a bit of talk. “Oh, I am here with my agent, forging contacts in the industry, much like everyone else, I suppose.” “Actress?” “God, no!” I exclaimed, possibly with a bit too much emphasis, as a fleeting look of hurt or irritation crossed his handsome face. “No, I am not an actress”, I hurried to explain. “I'm a photographer.” That was obviously not the right thing to say, either, as his friendly mien suddenly took on a reserved look. “Oh, so you _are_ the public, after all?”, he eventually commented. I burst out laughing, understanding his implication. “You think I am a paparrazza?”, I spluttered. “Haha, no!” I said emphatically. “Far from it. I specialise in fashion and music photography. If I were one of those vultures I would hardly have left my long lens at home, would I?” He smiled. “Sorry. Suspicion comes with the business I am in. Glad to hear you are not one of _them_.” “I take it, you don't smoke _in public_ ”, I changed the topic, “for publicity reasons?” “Yup”, he answered. “My fanbase would get their knickers in a twist – or inundate me with well-meant packages of Nicotine patches and unsolicited advice on stopping smoking. I keep that private. It's nobody's business but mine. It's easier this way, too.” He paused. “By the way, I am Richard.” Another pause. “I know”, I said a little bit too quickly, because that look of suspicion passed over his features again. “Armitage. Thorin Oakenshield?” I said questioningly. “I saw you in The Hobbit. Hard to miss, actually, your face was plastered on the back of virtually every bus in town. Well, better than having a _face like the back of a bus_ as they say where I come from”, I continued drily. He roared with laughter.

 “Congratulations, a great role and a fabulous performance. I really enjoyed the film. It must have been a great movie to make? It looked like such fun to be part of that, lucky you!” “I thought you didn't like actors and what we do?” “What?” I crinkled my brow in indignation. “What makes you think that?” “Just the way you denied you were an actress when I asked you why you were here”, he shrugged. “Oh, I see. No, not at all. In fact I have only the greatest respect for your craft.” A beaming smile illuminated Richard's face as I was showering his profession with my praise. “I have done a few minor acting jobs, completely winging it, as an extra, and standing in in my friends' video art projects, and I have to say it is one of the toughest jobs I can imagine!” Richard opened his mouth to answer, as the door to the smoking deck was opened with an aggressive jerk. A dark head of hair popped out and looked around.

 “Richard, there you are!”, the American accented, male voice boomed. Like a little boy caught with his hands in the sweet jar, Richard surreptitiously flicked the nearly finished cigarette butt out of sight and drew up to his full height. “Dallas! Yeah, I went out for a breath of fresh air and got chatting with...” “Yes, yes, I can see. Come in, Richard, I was looking for you. I bumped into Mike Leigh in there, and I need you to introduce yourself to him.” Without waiting for an answer, the man impatiently beckoned Richard to follow him back into the room. “He's got a project on the cards. Could be interesting. You have to come in.” Richard threw an apologizing glance in my direction and stepped towards his agent. “Yes.” In stepping across the threshold back into the light of the function room, he turned his head back to me with a smile and quickly said “Nice chatting to you... Maybe...” but the impatient agent had already pushed Richard into the room and the door closed with a soft click again. I blinked. - _Nice guy_... I lit up again.

~:o:~


	2. Chapter 2

At 6'2” he stood out above almost all. I had only fleetingly noticed him earlier inside, and out on the smoking deck, his handsomeness had been obscured by the darkness of the night. His expensively tailored suit marked him out as a success, and his dashing good looks were magnetic. There seemed to be a throng of people around him, wherever he went. And simultaneously there was always a bit of space around him, as if people were afraid to get too close to him, scared of touching him or crushing him. - Curious, I thought to myself, as I observed him quietly from a distance.

 After finishing my cigarette I had re-entered the function room again to look for my agent and join him. I found him deeply ensconced in conversation with a dashing brunette at one of the tables near the dancefloor, whom I recognised as one of the music promoters of the biggest label in town. - Better leave him to his networking, I thought, as Gerry raised his eyebrows to me and motioned me to stay away and not distract him. I picked up a glass of red from the passing waiter and found myself a seat on a table in sight of Gerry. - _That's exactly why I hate these events. Everyone is just here for business. There's really no pleasure to be had in these functions. It's all about presenting yourself to future clients, forging new contacts. “Networking”. More like the spider's web of greed than a net of mutual interest,_ I cynically thought to myself. I _really should stay away from these events. They always make me feel left out. Because I don't like talking about business, I am much more interested in the people and their lives, not their business and their achievements. Should have stayed with art instead of getting into the promoting of musicians and fashion..._ I angrily shook my head. - _Well, a girl has to live – art doesn't pay my bills._ I shrugged to myself. I sighed deeply – and only then noticed the towering shadow that was standing a few metres away from me at the edge of the dancefloor, seemingly engrossed in a conversation with a couple of industry big-wigs, but actually looking at me from the distance. When he saw I had noticed him, he winked secretively and the left corner of his mouth curled up in a friendly smirk.

 I blushed furiously, chiding myself at the same time as I noticed the rush of blood into my face. - _Oh God, he saw me miming to myself. Fool, you are, Sophia. Gah! I am doing it again, shaking my head at myself._ It was getting late. Gerry was still talking to the brunette who had been joined by a suited record label executive. - _Looks like serious business that is going to take longer,_ I thought. _I might as well go, past midnight and all._ The dancefloor was considerably quieter as well, although the Blues band was still playing like nobody's business.

 Just as I was stretching out my hand to grab the black cigarette pack that I had left on the table, a shadow crossed over the white tablecloth. “Off for another smoke?”, a baritone voice enquired, a smile firmly etched onto the words. I looked up in surprise. Richard. “Eh, no, I think I have had enough nicotine for tonight. I was just gonna go...” “Oh, pity”, the voice intoned. “I just saw you sitting alone and wanted to take the opportunity to... I just wanted to apologize for the rude interruption of our conversation earlier”, Richard said. “But if you are...” “No, it's alright – I was just bored but if someone likes to talk to me, I am quite easily convinced to stay.” He smiled. “That was my agent, earlier. He wanted me to meet...” “Yeah, I gathered as much”, I said. “Don't worry, that's what industry events are like. You're here to make serious small talk, not to entertain lonely guests.” “Oh, but I quite like entertaining”, he said.

 In the pause that followed, the band launched into one of my favourite songs. A soft “oooh” escaped my mouth and my eyes lit up as my shoulders involuntarily started twitching. Richard gave me a curious smile. “One of my favourite songs”, I ventured. “I love this music.” I shoulderdanced in a self-ironic way. “Would you actually like to _really_ dance?”, he enquired and stretched out his hand invitingly and continued: “I've been waiting for a chance to christen the dancefloor all evening.” For a split-second I recoiled. _Dance with this man? Who had been the centre of attention of every X- and Y-chromosome carrier in the room? Fraught with embarrassment! Everybody looking at us??_ But the music swayed my opinion as easily as it swayed my shoulders. “Yes. I'd love to!” He gave one of his wide, brilliant grins. “Great.” I put my hand into his and we walked onto the dancefloor, which thankfully had filled up again with the first notes of the familiar song playing. “I am not in practice when it comes to anything that is not general disco hopping”, I warned Richard. “Don't worry”, he purred, taking my right hand in his left and placing his other hand on my shoulderblade. “I used to be a dancer. Just follow me where I lead.”

 I put my left hand on the top of his right arm and looked up into his face. I was greeted with a brilliant and warm smile. - _God, he's so tall, I wonder whether we look like..._ And then he took off and my stream of consciousness that usually never shut up was suddenly killed in mid-sentence. His hand had mine in a firm but not uncomfortable grip, and his hand on my shoulderblade was like a conductor's baton, indicating to me with the soft pressure of his fingertips which way he wanted me to step. Our arms formed a perfect circle, but I could tell by the way he pushed me away or pulled me in whether he wanted me to step forward or backward. He had been right – his natural dancer's ability made it really easy for me to follow him to the music. I usually had to concentrate hard on dancing steps, but with him it seemed to flow naturally.

 The song was not exactly slow, and suddenly Richard surprised me by releasing my hand and my shoulder, simultaneously catching hold of my left hand. He pulled me back with his right and I effortlessly returned back into the dancing embrace. I gave an surprised laugh. Encouraged, Richard repeated the maneuver and I felt a happy grin settling on my face. “You look like you're enjoying this”, Richard said with a brilliant smile as we were swishing among the other couples. “I do”, I laughed. “This is what dancing is about.” “You adventurous?” he enquired with a cocked brow. “Oh I am up for anything”, I cheekily replied, encouraged by the exercise so far. “Watch out”, he grinned, “I warned you!” And with that he released my right hand again, taking a step back and pushing me away from him. He pulled me back with a sudden jerk and lifted his arm above my head, never letting go of my hand, and I was forced in a twirl. “Whooop”, I involuntarily uttered. He caught me with his other hand and resumed the original position. “Yay”. I seemed to only be able to express myself in comic book language. He laughed delightedly and a boyish grin of innocent happiness settled on his face. “Come on! Give us some moves!!”, he cheered me on, to which I answered with a laugh, as he twirled me again.

 We practiced this a few times until he announced “let's do a different one”. This time he pushed me backwards and twirled me under his arm, but instead of catching me with his other hand, he twirled me back the other direction and then found my right hand back again. My face was set in a permanent grin at this stage, despite the work-out I was getting. This was what dancing was about – pure happiness and joy. I could feel the heat radiating from my own body, and from his. There was an almost visible mingling of heat, like two storm clouds meeting in the sky, ready to create thunder and lightning.

 He let me catch my breath by dancing without any embellishments for a minute, and I had time to observe my dance partner. The trained dancer was visible in all his movements. Gracefully and in no way looking silly, he moved his body in perfect unison with the rhythm. I could see his hips sway, his open tux allowing me a glimpse of his lean body, twisting and jutting. Not a bead of sweat was to be seen on his brow – _an actor in training. Bet he_ _ **lives**_ _in the gym._ The lightness of his movements was positively erotic to look at. Suddenly I remembered what my grandmother had told me long ago. “If you want to find out if a man is a good lover, observe him dancing.” I nearly groaned at the images that were involuntarily playing in the cinema in my head. Yes, I could see the truth in that old-wives-tale. He certainly knew how to move his pelvis... _Could come in handy in other sports, too_ , I thought to myself.

 “That's a devious little smile you have on your cute face right now”, he suddenly pulled me closer into the embrace and whispered into my ear. I blushed deeply, caught in the act. The music was still pumping away, but we were now dancing much closer, our elbows touching and his left arm suddenly all around the small of my back, but our bodies not quite meeting. I could feel the heat from his chest hot on my exposed cleavage. Daringly I looked up, only to see him catching my eyes with a gaze that had changed from the joyous expression of happy exertion to an altogether differently heated look. I couldn't but react with a brilliant smile. “This is fun”, I said innocently. “Yes,” he rumbled. “Perfect”, he whispered. “Love it. Should dance more often.” I wished that the moment would last forever or that the music never ended, as the six minutes of the song seemed like eternity in his arms. - Lovely, was all I could think. _Lovely lovely lovely_. As the song was coming to a close, the stream of consciousness switched itself on again. _Love it, such fun, feels so good to dance with this man, he's just perfect, he moves like a god, all I want is to be led like this by a man, feel comforted in an embrace and twirled around but secure in the knowledge that he'll catch me again into his embrace, heaven heaven heaven paradise..._ The music stopped and we turned towards the stage to applaud the band. I felt Richard's arm at my elbow. “Shall we get a drink and rest? I feel quite exhilarated?” “Yes, that sounds good.”

 Richard steered me off the dancefloor. While we had danced the room had considerably emptied and most of the guests seemed to have left. I had thought we danced only for a couple of songs but it must have been more. In fact it was after 1 am, my wrist watch confirmed. I couldn't see Gerry anywhere, and even Richard's agent who had relentlessly worked the room was nowhere to be seen. Turning towards the bar, Richard suddenly stopped, bent towards me and asked “Would you like to take a drink somewhere else and finally continue our conversation from earlier?” “That sounds nice, yes.” “Coat?” “Didn't bring one.” “Great. Let's get out of here.” I turned towards the door as he tugged me back on my elbow. “Wait!” I stopped, suddenly worried that he might say it wasn't such a good idea after all, slinking off with a plain girl like me. “I can't leave like this.” _I knew it, second thoughts, he's looking for a way out, dumping me nicely._ My smile obviously dropped, because a big, mischievous grin settled on his face – which unfortunately did not placate me one bit. _What now. Is he gonna be direct_ “O... kay...”, I stammered. “I see...” I was about to turn and walk away but his bare hand on my elbow still seared my skin in his grip. “I can't go with a woman...” _oh no, please don't say it to my face please don't confirm I have the hots for a man who is_ “... whose name I don't even know”, he finished with a grin.

 

~:o:~


	3. Chapter 3

We had left the function in the upmarket hotel in the centre of London and were close to the embankment. “Shall we cross and walk by the Thames?”, I suggested, eager to fill the silence with words and take my stream of consciousness off-line again. “Nice”, he responded, and we walked over to the wide promenade along the river. “So... Sophia...” my name in his dark chocolate voice seemed to melt on his tongue. _Jesus Christ, the way he says my name has me break out in shivers. Or maybe I am just cold. This breeze is fucking chilly._ “I really enjoyed that dance with you.” “Oh, it was all down to you, being a trained dancer”, I replied. “Surely not. It's not just about being led, you know. Anybody can be pushed around, but you responded instinctively the right way.” “Well, thanks. But I never had lessons and I have no opportunity to dance at all, sadly.” He looked at me enquiringly. “Never danced before?” “Well, I lie. A hundred years ago in my student days I hung around a fraternity and they used to dance what was called 'the knot'. I didn't enjoy it that much back then, with young, cocky machos making a point of forcing a girl to follow their lead...” “It's about **two** people, dancing, not about who's leading who”, Richard admonished softly. “Dancing with a partner is a bit like making love... moving together, unison.” His voice was barely audible upon his last few words, and I strained to make out what he was saying. Was there a hint of a blush in his face, tilted towards me? His eyes were looking at me curiously softly. I spontaneously nodded with emphasis.

 “No no, I agree. In fact, it is true that you can tell from how a man dances how he...”, _Don't say it. You can't say that to him. He'd think you're coming on to him._ I suddenly stopped and bit my tongue. “What?” His voice was as soft as the breeze sweeping along the riverfront. I was silent. “How a man...?” “How a man moves in...” I raised my left eyebrow suggestively. He let the implication sink in. And smiled. “Yes, that's what I was insinuating. Dancing is fully-clothed lovemaking. Don't even need contraception for that!”, he finished cheekily. I burst out laughing, glad for the comic relief. “Indeed. They knew that in the good old days, didn't they. I mean, my granny gave me that advice and no doubt she knew what she was talking about.” “What advice?” “She said ' If you want to find out if a man is a good lover, observe him dancing. A good dancer knows how to tango under the sheets, too.'” Now it was his turn to laugh heartily. “And what did you make of my moves, smoky Sophia?” he rumbled. _Jesus. My face must be glowing like a lightbulb._ “Well, as you said, it takes two to tango”, I decided to continue the innuendo that he had started, “and you are only as good as your partner.” I had weasled myself out of answering him directly that I had felt myself being danced to paradise in his arms. _No need to big him up, he probably knows anyway._ “In that case I must have been quite delightful, vigorous and full of tension.” He stopped and took my hand. I shivered involuntarily at the touch of his hand on my skin. Looking at me he recognised the shudder and said “You are cold. Here, take my jacket.” Despite my protestation, he took off his tuxedo, stretching his body and allowing me a look at his tight shirt again, moulding against his slim waist and streching across his wide chest. “Thank you. That is... I have never... no one has ever...” I stopped and he looked at me with a smile in his darkened eyes, expecting me to finish. “No one has ever bestowed such a simple, yet protective gesture on me. I appreciate it, Richard. You are lovely.” He breathed softly. “No, you are lovely, Sophia. When we were dancing, I could feel sparks between us, and I saw heat like lightning in your eyes. The way you moved, unconcerned, losing yourself in the music, and yet reacting to my moves, somehow moved me, too.” He paused. He was holding my hand again, his face hovering close, over mine, and he was drawing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. “Your abandoned smile...” He left the sentence unfinished and hesitated, but didn't move away from me. _He is leaving the next step up to me,_ I thought. But before the stream of consciousness could distract me, I felt myself pulled, not by him, but by an invisible force, closer to him. It was just a minute movement, but he recognised it. He brought up his hands, brushing them softly up my arms, under his jacket, resting them at the top of my arms. “Mhhh.” was the only sound I could softly make _speaking in sounds again_. I was looking up at him now, my head tilted back, drowning in his unmistakeable look of desire and attraction that was undoubtedly mirrored in my own. He moved his head closer and down. And then he kissed me.

 ~:o:~

His lips were surprisingly soft, yet cool on mine, which burned with the heat of my blood. He softly moved them in fleeting, little butterfly kisses along my mouth, gradually opening his mouth, inviting me to do the same, **hoping** I would respond equally. How could I not? His lips closed tenderly around my lower lip, softly nibbling, bestowing featherlight kisses on my lip. His hands were now gripping my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. As my soft breasts connected with his hard chest, the heat of which I could feel through the cotton of his shirt, a moan simultaneously excaped our mouths. Our mouths both stretched into a delighted smile at the mutual reaction to our physical proximity. Recognising a second mutual reaction, I felt a jolt of excitement quiver from my stomach up to my throat. The kiss became more insistent, and moved from a shy, innocent touch to a heated frenzy. His tongue pushed into my mouth, and I welcomed it, almost sucked it into my warmth. He tasted the faintest bit of red wine, sun, and heat. Our tongues were twisting, circling, entwining in the hot wetness of my mouth, tasting each other, exploring, testing if our tastes were the same when it came to the passionate dance of our tongues. They were. With my eyes closed, every part of my being was suddenly concentrated on the intense feeling in my mouth. My mouth was watering, I wanted to drink him. I could not get enough of his tongue in my mouth, pushing into me, taking possession of my tongue, and the lightning that I had formerly felt moving from my stomach to my throat, suddenly hit me in the deep core at the juncture of my legs.

 I tingled with passion and want, a tickling but pleasant sensation settling between my legs. I was not seeing, just feeling. And by the looks of it, he was not unaffected by the coupling of our tongues. His hands now at my waist, he pulled me against his body. I could feel his erection painfully hard against my abdomen. He was brushing his hips against me, instinctively creating friction to fuel the flames of sexual need. I responded by tilting my hips against him, to which he replied with a lustful moan in my mouth. I attempted to bring my hands up between our bodies to encircle his neck, but in so doing forced us apart. Richard took the opportunity to stop for air. We both opened our eyes slowly, breathing heavily. “Your eyes are as big as saucers”, he smiled at me. “Here's looking at you, babe”, I replied huskily. He chuckled. “I am out of breath. I want more”, he said softly with an implied question. “Yes”, I whispered. “I want to drink more of your mouth.” “Then let's take this off the street, yes?”, he asked. “Yes, please.”, I smiled encouragingly, “but where...?” “You're coming home with me”, he simply stated, and with that took my hand in a firm grip and stepped to the side of the street to hail a passing taxi.

 ~:o:~

What happened on the taxi journey, I can't quite remember. It passed in a delicious blur and seemed to be simultaneously the longest journey and the fastest trip I had ever taken. He had nestled me into his arm on the backseat. My head was leaning against his shoulder. He had barely given the taxi driver the directions to his house, that he turned his head back to me and leaned down to kiss me again. Without any tentative exploration of the lips, our mouths simultaneously opened to continue the delicious deep kissing we had enjoyed on the promenade. I was falling. I was floating. My stream of consciousness had dried up completely. I was all feeling and tasting, no seeing or hearing. I was drowning in him. His hand was caressing my jaw, and I instinctively mirrored his gestures with my own hand, feeling for the first time with the palm of my hand the rough stubble of his late night beard. I had not even noticed it until then... Breathing seemed to be unnecessary – at least I do not remember coming up for air even once. All I needed was the feel of his tongue in my mouth, languidly circling mine, prodding, pushing, beckoning.

 The blissful journey eventually came to an end when the taxi stopped outside Richard's house. He handed the driver a note and let himself out of the cab, holding out his hand to help me out. Smiling and tenderly putting his arm around my shoulders, he directed me up to his front door and let us in. If I had worried that things might become awkward once there, I needn't have. No sooner was the door shut behind us, Richard pushed the jacket off my shoulders and pulled me into his arms, flush against his body. Encircling me in his arms, I nestled my head against his broad chest, and felt him bestowing flutters of kisses on my hair. “Mhh, you smell so good...” “... smell so good...” We had spoken in unison again. He held me away from him, a wide smile on his face. “I can't believe we both said that at the same time!” My beaming smile said the same. “Your hair. You smell of sun and apples.” He said. “My shampoo. Your smell is irresistable...” “I hope so...” he rumbled, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed out loud. “Come.” He took my hand again and pulled me along the hall into the living room, switching on muted light as we walked in. “Would you like something to drink?” “Can I drink from your mouth again, please?” I asked with slightly shy smile. “Oh yes, but let's make ourselves comfortable. I don't want to have to get up and interrupt our mouth crawl.” Reluctantly I let him go, while he strode over from the sitting room into the adjoining kitchen.

 While I heard the tell-tale sounds of clinking glasses and a wine bottle being opened, I stood in the middle of the room, taking a curious look around me. The sitting room was spacious but sparsely furnished. Minimalistic is the word, I suppose. The back of the room was a wall of glass that led out to a terrace, unseen in the dark. A large sofa with extra wide seats was pushed against the wall at the left while the opposite wall was lined in book cases that surrounded a massive flatscreen TV in the middle. By the right corner of the glass wall stood an egg chair, its bright orange cushions standing out against the brilliant white of the back and armrests. Propped up beside it was a cello.

 A clinking sound behind me signalled Richard being back in the room and setting the wine bottle and glasses on the coffee table beside the sofa. Before I could turn around and face him, he had come up behind me and carefully wrapped his arms around me, weaving them under my arms and folding his hands over my belly. Bending his head down towards my head, he brought his ear next to mine, resting his chin on my shoulder and giving me a gentle squeeze. I leaned back into his touch, revelling in the feel of his hard chest against my back. “Not in the attic?” I whispered. “What?”, Richard sighed, clearly not understanding my reference. “Your cello”, I explained. “No, I play it regularly in here, for relaxation. The attic is a bit too small for my tall frame.” “Am I too small for your tall frame”, I enquired, turning in his embrace and glancing at him, bending down his head. “You are just the right size”, he replied. “All of it...” and he tentatively touched my left boob with his large hand. “ooooh”, I moaned, “mhhh”, as Richard carefully kneeded the flesh of my boob. My body responded immediately by hardening my nipples, almost painfully, in the lacy bra. “mhhh”, now it was Richard's turn to moan with pleasure, as he caressed the peaky nub with his thumb. His mouth connected with mine again, but before we lost ourselves in the kiss, he pulled me towards the sofa.

 

~:o:~

 


	4. Chapter 4

“This should be more comfortable. My neck is gonna kill me otherwise.” He folded his long, lean body into the the squishy sofa and pulled me closer. “Will you sit down on my lap, please?” he asked softly. My stream of consciousness did **not** protest by pointing out I might be too heavy. Instead I placed my lush bottom on his lap, sitting sideways on his legs, with my head and body leaning into him. He grabbed my behind with both hands, wriggling underneath me to get comfortable and pulling my bum further up, closer to his abdomen. I could feel his erection under my cheeks. Involuntarily my body responded to the evidence of his arousal with a grinding push. “Mhhhh.” “Mhhhh.” We sighed simultaneously again. Richard brought his hands up, brushing all the way up my spine, and settling his hands with his thumbs under my arms. His blue eyes were dark with desire, a fire burning deep in the dark pools. He tilted his head down and looked up at me from under his brow with a smoulder that made me think of Guy of Gisborne. There was a deep hunger in the gesture, emphasised by the sensual, slow lick of his tongue across his lips. “Will you give your mouth to me again, love?”, he growled sexily. I didn't answer, just moved my lips onto his, and we continued where we had left off in the cab.

 This time, however, the coupling of our tongues became heated and passionate very quickly. I brought my hands up to ruffle his hair, looking for the short hair at his nape, stroking against the grain. Slanting our mouths for better access to each other's depths, we had our eyes closed, just feeling and exploring again. I could hear his breathing getting ragged. Mine was not much better, laboured with sexual need, the tingle of which made me wiggle my bum on his lap repeatedly. “Oooh”, the moan escaped his mouth without his tongue and lips ceasing the onslaught on my senses. His hands were on my boobs again, rubbing my nipples through my dress and bra. He broke the kiss and looked down into my generous cleavage. “This sight has been driving me mad all night, Sophia!” he growled. “That bit of purple lace peeking out from under your dress is positively naughty.” “What, have you been ogling me??” I asked in mock consternation. “That's the advantage of being tall, love. I always get a good view from up here.” he grinned widely. “Damn, I always forget that the perspective is not the same for men, when I check myself in the mirror...” I busied myself, attempting to rearrange my dress and conceal my cleavage, but not without purposely giving him an extra peek of my lacy lingerie. “No, please, don't... in fact let me...” he leaned his head forward and nuzzled his nose in the cleavage of my dress.

 “Mhhh, you smell good... here... too.” he said with a muffled voice. The sensation and the knowledge of his glorious nose and mouth so close to my sensitised nipples, made me lean back my head and thus push out my boobs into his face. He responded by licking slowly from between my breasts, up the sternum to my neck where he buried his mouth in the hollow at the base of my neck. His lips which had seemed so cool earlier, were suddenly as hot as coals. Sucking, kissing, nibbling my soft skin he caressed my boobs with the palms of his hands. I brough my head forward again, kissing his head, ruffling his lush hair again. Suddenly his mouth was on mine again, taking possession of my tongue. Pushing deeper and deeper into my mouth, applying pressure with his head, he forced me to lean backwards. Holding me in his arms, he gently lay me on the couch. Then he slipped from under me, placing my legs on the couch and finally stretching out on top of me.

 ~:o:~

 I welcomed the weight of his tall frame on my body. Even though we both were still fully dressed, I could feel every contour of his body on my overly sensitive skin. His moulded chest, the ridges of his six pack, the hard peaks of his nipples, the hipbone jutting out into mine, and his hardness on my leg. “I can't stand this anymore”, I exclaimed, and forcefully tugged his shirttails out of his waistband. “I need to feel your skin.” “And I yours.” he hurried to say. While I worked on the buttons of his dress shirt, Richard examined my dress for a zipper. Not finding anything, he instead pushed the fabric on my cleavage delicately aside, caressing my boobs along the laced ridge of my bra. I felt a rush of goosepimples come all over me. I impatiently fumbled with the remaining buttons and triumphantly said “Ha!” when I had finally opened the last one of them. I opened the shirt, baring Richard's expansive chest and hurriedly pushing it off his shoulders. Richard had to divert his attention from exploring my bra to slide the shirt off his arms. In doing so, he sat up and straddled my legs, affording me a generous view of his torso. Noticing my appreciative, longing and hungry look at his naked torso, he sat back on his hunches, allowing me to gaze freely. I propped myself up on my elbows, coming closer with my eyes to the gorgeous hills and valleys of Richard's sculpted chest. The urge to touch and to lick and to explore with my mouth and hands and nose became overwhelming. He was just so beautiful. Perfection. The smallest, rosiest man-nipples, puckered and hard, the hollows of the clavicle, the lines of the muscles sculpted in light and shadow in the soft illumination of the room. My eyes widened with appreciation, my mouth felt dry with want and my tongue swept slowly along my upper lip. But what nearly made me explode in ecstacy was the dark growth of hair on his chest, unexpected. The thin trail of black hair from his belly button down towards his waistband awakened such a surge of longing in me, that I could feel my cunt throb with a sudden rush of blood.

 

 Richard noticibly enjoyed my obvious visual exploration and the signs of excitement it brought out in me. He smiled and stretched his back, puffing himself up, expanding his chest, subconsciously flexing his biceps, signalling me with everything he got that he wanted to be chosen as my mate. His look was a curious mixture of pride in his well-looked-after body and shyness and hopefulness. “Please want me”, it seemed to say. As if he had to beg!!! I was sure that everything in my face said that I wanted him beyond wanting. My eyes, at this stage, seemed to be directly connected to my cunt, not my brain, judging from the growing wetness that I could clearly feel between my legs, and the throbbing of my clit.

 Richard leaned slowly towards me, and I lay back on my back, bringing my hands flat against his torso instead while he leaned on his hands that were placed under my armpits. “I love the hair on your chest, Richard”, I murmured breathlessly, stroking over the coarseness of his chest hair with my palms. My fingers found his nipples, circling them slowly, teasing them into more hardness, rolling them lightly between the tips of my fingers. Richard responded by throwing his head back, closed eyes, his mouth forming a perfect O, exhaling deeply. He pushed his abdomen strongly against my lower body, rubbing his erection against my mound. I could feel his cock throbbing against my closed thighs. “Please”, he whispered, as he brought his head up again, giving me a look of such heated desire, it made my breath hitch in my throat. “yes”, I struggled to say, bringing my arms over my head, inviting him to touch me, to free my boobs from encasement in dress and bra.

 Richard wriggled up to sit on my mound and hips and brought his hands down on my boobs again, palming, kneeding my tits through the fabric. His eyes fluttered, looking for the zip that would free my body from the dress. “On the back”, I whispered and propped myself up on my elbows again, trying to reach the zip with my hands. “Let me”, he said hoarsely. I put my hands flat beside my body, still propped on my elbows, allowing him access to the back of my dress. He found the zip and delicately pulled it down, me having to lift my bum up and into his hard cock, straddled on my lap, in the process. With the zip pulled down, Richard pushed me back onto the cushions. He took each strap of my dress between two fingers and slowly pulled the straps down my shoulders and along my arms, brushing my skin with the merest touch that made me quiver and shiver again. I pulled my arms out of the straps and Richard folded the front of the dress to the side, getting a full look at my voluptuous breasts, showcased in purple lace that let my skin shine through. “Ahhh”, he sighed. He leaned down, hovering his nose over my left nipple, clearly visible through the lace, and deeply breathed in. Then he brought his mouth over the nipple, closing his searing hot lips over it, sucking and laving through the lace. His left hand meanwhile had pushed the lace down and freed my right boob from the bra. He palmed my nipple tenderly but firmly. Then switching sides, gracing my right nipple with a generous suck and nibble while his right hand pulled my left boob out of its lacy packaging. “Let's get this all off”, he suddenly said.

 

~:o:~


	5. Chapter 5

He stood up, almost abruptly, and making me gasp at the sudden loss of contact between my nipples and his mouth and hand. He raised himself from the sofa, standing in front of me, his hand stretched out to pull me up. I must have looked scared, or forlorn, because he suddenly knelt down and pressed a closed-mouth kiss on my lust-swollen lips, cupping my face full of tenderness, with his hands. “I need to feel you. See you. All of you. Glorious goddess of sex!” He smiled warmly, but he made his intentions and needs clear by brushing his chest across mine, softly grazing me with his chest hair. I blushed, but I wanted this, too. When he leaned back and stood up again, I grasped his outstretched hand, and he pulled me up into his strong arms.

 My dress pooled around my feet. Richard could sense my shyness from the sudden exposure of my normal-woman-body. He put his arms around me, pulling me close, nuzzling his nose in my hair, and softly whispering “You have no idea how much I want you, do you?” I nodded. He held my head back a little bit in order to look deeply into my eyes. “I will not hurt you. I want you. I want your warmth, and your softness, and your wetness, and your heat, and your sex. I am mad with desire. Let me have you.” And he pressed a kiss on my mouth again. I responded willingly, with urgency, and my hands found their own way down to the waistband of his dress trousers. He sighed deeply into my mouth while I fiddled with the button and zipper. Then I let the trousers fall. Richard opened the clasp of my bra, and dropped it while my boobs sprang free, nipples grazing Richard's torso with the merest touch. We both stepped out of our respective garments, only dressed in pants.

 Richard hooked his index finger into the waistband of my matching purple thong. “More naughty...” He stretched his finger down and found the soft curls of my pubic hair, stroking my mound. I could feel my legs beginning to buckle. “Richard...” I sighed, pressing my body into his. “Yes. Yes. Yes...” he murmured, pushing my delicate thong down the curve of my bum. I did the same with his fitted dark grey boxers. His erection literally sprang from the confinement of his pants, pointing to the heavens where he hopefully was going to take me. We were standing too close for me to look, but I explored him by touch. Softly, I cradled his balls in my left hand, fondling them carefully, and then brought my right hand around his shaft. His cock was far too large for me to encase it with my hand. It felt as if I needed two hands to cover the length of it. _Mhhhh, delightful prospect..._ Richard held me by my shoulders and began to softly rock his cock into my hand, and I responded by moving my hand up and down his slick, hot erection, feeling and exploring every vein and bump of his searing hot, throbbing length.

 “Hands of the devil”, Richard whispered. “Be careful, or I get to the point of no return. I am close enough...” I released his cock and balls and pressed my body into his again, embracing him, while he stroked my hair, then my back and finally my bum cheeks. He began edging me backwards toward the sofa, and when my calves touched the side of the couch, he lowered me down onto the cushions. I tried to pull him down on me, but he resisted, shaking his head. “No”, he said with big, appealing eyes. They silently asked for trust and permission. “Let me see you now. Please. Relax.” I did as he told me. He knelt in front of me pushing my arms onto the headrest of the sofa. He leaned forward, forcing my legs to open in the process, and he pressed a hot kiss to my mouth, flicking with his tongue over my lips, quickly nipping my lower lip between his teeth, and then sucking it into his mouth. “Stay. Like this. Please.”

 Then his mouth kissed downwards, over my chin, along my throat, slowly, wetly, hot. It swirled in the hollow at the base of my neck. Richard stretched up again. He pushed his hands under my knees and pulled my legs apart as far as he could, opening my core to his gaze. He pulled me slightly towards him, so I rested on the small of my back, then he propped my feet up on the sofa. I couldn't be any more exposed to his gaze. My hands above my head, my tits held up with the nipples standing so hard to attention, I could almost feel my blood throbbing in them. I felt excited beyond belief at the realisation that Richard had unrestricted access to my cunt, I was completely exposed. I could feel the cool air on my clit and on the hot wetness that had gathered there. I must have been dripping in juice at this point, and when Richard pushed my knees back even further, my folds opened and allowed my clit to peek out from the soft flesh. “Fuck”, Richard swore, but I knew, he was swearing with sexual need, not frustration.

 Before I knew what was happening, he dived down with his head, seeking out my clit to suck on it with relish. The feeling was overwhelming. The heat of his mouth, the wetness, the sucking. I was not yet at the point where it all comes crashing down, but even if he had stopped now, I was already so high from the ultimate baring of my body to him, that I knew this was the highest high I had ever experienced. My body began to move out of its own volition, arching my back, pushing my cunt into his mouth. “Yes”, he sighed, “I know, and I want you as much as you want me, my darling. But let me play with you first, get to know you. I want to feel you, see you, touch you, taste you, smell you...” his muffled voice came from between my legs.

 With a long lick from perineum across my opening, my inner lips and finally my clit he took his mouth away from my core and instead pushed his glorious nose into my hole. I could hear him inhale deeply. “Yes, yes”, he breathed, “you smell so sweet, of sex, of want, of dirty deep relentless fucking.” He paused. “Do you like talking dirty, sweet Sophia?” I struggled to rasp a breathy “yes” from my dry throat. “Yes, I love dirty, sexy talk. Tell me what you see and what you want to do with me.” His words had excited me beyond belief, I could literally feel my cunt send a squirt of juice into the already drenched passage. “Yes, wet yourself for me, make yourself ready for me”, Richard continued talking dirty. “I want to lick your cunt dry, I want to smell your animal smell, I want to taste the essence of you.” He moaned and took another deep breath through his nose, inhaling my scent, and then simultaneously rubbed my pearl with the tip of his nose while sticking his talented tongue into my love channel. He darted his tongue in and out of my passage, I could hear him licking up my juices with little moans and sounds of appreciation just as if he was savouring the sweet juices off a ripe peach. He was feasting on me. “You have the prettiest cunt I have ever seen”, he said. “I love your taste, so sweet and thick like cream. I can't get enough of this.” He continued his ministrations and I never felt so utterly delicious and wanton in my whole life.

 “I want to feel you now”, he said after he had stilled his thirst on my cunt. “I need to feel your channel with my fingers, explore your tightness and your folds and your heat. And then I am going to fuck your brains out.” “Yes, please.” I struggled to say, as he removed his mouth again from my cunt and inserted his long index finger. He probed, and stroked, gently, along the walls of my cunt, feeling every nub and crevice. He was leaning with his head on my mound, stretching my hole, so he could look in. Pushing the finger as far as he could, he curled it in a beckoning motion, stretching the channel and touching a spot that made me push my bum up in sudden pleasure. “You like this?” He repeated the motion. “Yes, you are... touching me... in a very... sensitive spot..., I am gonna... come... if you are not careful.” I panted between my laboured breaths. “Oh, we can't have that, as much as I would like to see you writhe and scream in an earthshattering orgasm, but I want you to come with me. Simultaneously. We are so good at unison.” He uncurled the finger and instead inserted his middle finger, twisting and turning them in my channel, slick with my juices. “Ahhhh”, I moaned. He responded by inserting his ring finger and enthusiastically finger fucking me. “Oh God, yes”, I rasped. My calves were beginning to shake in spasms, he knew I was near, and he decided to take one step further, trying to push his pinkie in as well. “No”, I nearly screamed, moving my knees. “Don't. Don't stretch me. I want to be as tight as I can for you. I want to feel your big, giant cock filling me, stretching my walls, filling me up to the hilt, as tight as a glove.”

 He immediately removed his fingers. “You delicious, dirty girl. That's just what I want, too”, he growled. He finally pushed himself up and stretched over me to come face to face with me. He pushed his nose playfully to mine. “Smell yourself on me”, he hissed hotly against my mouth, “I am smeared in your glorious cream, so sexy, so deliciously dirty, I wish I could smell this always...” I inhaled deeply through my nose, smelling my scent, exciting me ever more. _Sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexyesssssssssssssssssssssss. On him. My juice on him. He wears my scent._ It was the strongest aphrodisiac I had ever experienced. He continued pushing his nose around my nostrils, licking my lips with his tongue, nipping my lip with his teeth, tonguing my tongue, suspending himself on my hands above my head, pushing his midriff into the juncture between my legs.

 With a final lick from my chin over my lips to my nose, he pushed himself up. He peered down on me and growled “And now I am going to fuck you deep and hard and completely. I will make you mine.” “Yesssss.” He angled his head, and despite the animal madness that was coursing through both our veins at this point, he gave me a look of such deep longing and imploring trust, almost like a plea for forgiveness, I knew that he was doing this not just to satisfy the animal need. He seemed to communicate with my soul in that moment, and I could read in his eyes that he saw the answer in mine. With a sweet chaste kiss on my open mouth he pushed himself up. A condom packet appeared from nowhere, which he ripped open with his teeth. Then he unrolled the condom on his massive, hard cock. He softly but firmly pushed my knees as far as he could, and then with one hand maneuvered his cock to the entrance of my cunt, smearing some of my generous juices along his shaft. He brought both hands onto the headrest of the couch, stretching his legs, balancing on his toes. I briefly looked down to see his angry, red cock sticking like a pole above my cunt. What a glorious sight. I looked up at him again, putting all my trust and feeling in my eyes. He smiled, then time suddenly seemed to stand still as his face suddenly took on a look of intense concentration and he simultaneously pushed into my cunt, deliciously slow, but allowing no resistence until he was pushing his weight down on my centre.

 ~:o:~

We simultaneously exhaled “yesss”. He stilled, continuing to push his weight through his prick into my core. He was right in, up to the hilt. My walls were stretched and strained, but I knew that this was what I wanted and needed. “You are so tight, you are holding me in a vice-like grip”, he rasped. “I love it” I replied. “I love being filled by you. I feel nothing but you. You.” A brief smile on his face. Then the look of concentration again, and a laboured “Fuck yes.” I clenched my cunt and could feel him respond with a twitch. A smile. “I want to fuck you now.” “Please”, I whimpered. He growled again, withdrew his cock, and launched into me.

 A better fuck I had never had. He pulled himself almost all the way out, plunging back in as hard as he could, fucking me relentlessly. _Inoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinoutinout_ I angled my hips upwards after a few deep strokes, affording him better access. “Good girl”, he growled, “That's better.” Not leaving my cunt, he grabbed my knees and stretched the back of my legs against his chest so he could get into me with no millimetre to spare. He pulled out, nearly and charged in again. “Fucking you fucking you. Yes.” he shouted. He changed pace from maddeningly slow to frenzied rutting, feeling all of my cunt with every millimetre of his length. We grunted and groaned like animals, just feeling through our sexes. I lost all sense of how long we kept it going, just savouring every minute, yet denying ourselves the release for as long as possible. When he slowed down, I would massage his cock with my clenching walls, drawing him back in. He changed angles, subtly and suddenly, making me cry out, not knowing whether it was pleasure or pain feeling the head of his cock grazing my uterus, stabbing my walls, plunging into the sweet spot.

 “Rub my clit and make me come around you” I eventually whispered when the tension in my core threatened to overwhelm me. He obliged by pushing his thumb in my willing mouth to wet it and then putting his thumb on my pearl, simultaneously feeling the tight stretch of my opening around his cock with his fingers. “So tight, my darling”, he praised, and started circling my nub with his thumb. “So hot, so sexy dirty hot. You need to be fucked to oblivion now!” With this he pounded into me with a last effort, and we both screamed “Now! Come!” As my walls clenched in what seemed like a series of iron grips around the hot and hard shaft in my cunt, I felt his hot cock squirt his seed, twitching, throbbing, searing. My mind went blank as white hot light blinded my eyes and his face flashed in my mind. He groaned as if deadly wounded and pushed his shaft into me one more time and collapsed on my legs and breasts.

 I finally brought my hands down from over my head, to embrace him, tenderly stroking his back. He settled his head in the crook of my neck, moving his arms under my back, holding me tight. Heavily breathing, his heart painfully beating against my chest, he moved his mouth from the crook of my neck to my ear. “thank you”, he rasped breathlessly as I simultaneously whispered my thanks.


End file.
